In Too Deep
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: A little 5x18 Reaction fic - Glimpse into Blaine's head when he told Kurt that he would be in the show June is putting on.


Blaine finished popping himself a giant bowl of popcorn after yet another six hour day with June. He was trying to eat healthier, he really was, and popcorn was not the _worst_ thing he could be having. And he had Kurt to help him finish it.

June took him across town today, taking him to various expensive boutiques and shops, looking for ideas to spice up his look. While she adored the innocence his bow ties and plaid cardigans gave him, she reasoned he'd need a change for when his career really took off. And also, when you're with June Dolloway, she takes you into stores that have $500 shoes, $150 belts, and $700 cashmere shirts, a drastic change from modest Ohio malls.

Blaine had to admit, listening to her many stories as she walked with him and introduced him to these store owners (because of course _everyone_ knows who Ms. June Dolloway is) was exciting. But it was also very tiring. For an older woman, she sure doesn't act like it when she's power-walking through the streets and stores, her voice never faltering as she explained even more how excited she is to have him as her block of clay, just waiting to be shaped and molded with her experienced hands.

He turned the corner, tossing a piece of popcorn in his mouth, and was met with his fiancé, lounging on the couch. Kurt's knees were tucked up behind him after a long day of classes.

"Finally I get some alone time with you on the couch. I feel like I haven't seen you in days!"

"Well, you keep telling me never to say no to June."

When they would be walking home after classes together, Blaine's phone would buzz with a text from June. He'd ignore it, paying attention to Kurt as they walked holding hands to their favorite coffee place.

"Is that June?" Kurt would ask, and Blaine would reply with the next thing she'd want to show him or take him to. "Oh my god, Blaine you have to go. This is a huge opportunity for you. You can't say no to her!"

Now, Kurt's answer was still the same. "Well you never know who she might introduce you to to help us in our careers. Literally all of her friends are rich and famous. By the way, I'm upset with you."

Blaine paused at that. Kurt upset with him? He didn't think he left his pants at the loft again, and besides that was _one_ time. "Why?" he asked, eating another piece of popcorn, looking slightly confused.

"Because! You haven't filled me in on any of the gossip. You spend six hours a day with her and I have yet to receive one text."

Kurt then rattles off some names of people (that Blaine isn't entirely sure if he knows them or not) that Blaine could be socializing with.

"It's not like that at all." Blaine shrugged through mouthfuls of popcorn as he situated himself on the couch opposite Kurt. "It's just me and June."

"Wait, is she being inappropriate? Because I draw a line."

It wasn't so much the thought of an older woman coming on to Blaine, as much as the thought of a _woman _that made Blaine scrunch his face in disgust. "What? No, gross!" Granted, Blaine was _Blaine, _and it took him forever to realize Kurt was crushing on him, and Tina too…. "Not at all." Nope, June was just being June. Eager to shape him, or however she put it.

"Then what is it?"

Blaine shrugged, not knowing what to say. "Umm…" he stalled, looking away from Kurt, June's words about "breaking off the engagement" floating though his head. "Well…we're uh…planning a show." That wasn't a lie. Only problem is she explicitly told him she didn't want Kurt to be a part of it. "It's just like a one night only showcase…"

Kurt's face lit up at the news. "Oh my god that's amazing! Why didn't you tell me!" Kurt nudged Blaine in the thigh playfully, confused on why Blaine would neglect to tell him such amazing news.

"I just wanted to make sure that…your part was more fleshed out." Blaine didn't know where that came from. Kurt's earlier words of "we're getting married," "we're a team," and "if something exciting happens to one of us, it happens to the other one too" flashed through his mind. He wanted Kurt to be in this with him, united. June would just have to…change her mind. He is sure he can persuade her with his irresistible charm. Maybe One Direction wasn't the best song for Kurt. He'd have her listen to Kurt's rendition of "I'm Still Here" or "Being Alive" and she'd be sure to take them both. They are a NYADA power couple, not power individuals with one doing better than the other.

Kurt's face lit up even more. "_I_ get to to be in it?"

Blaine couldn't help but give a smile back with a silent "Yes!" on his lips.

"But I thought she hated me?"

"She doesn't _hate_ you." June never used that word in front of Blaine. And besides, the thought of anyone hating Kurt was never a possibility in Blaine's mind. She can surely grow to love him, right?

Kurt threw his hands up in excitement. "You're such a sweetheart!" He was practically bouncing on the couch.

Blaine shook his head to say it was nothing, but he secretly adored that he was the reason to make Kurt that enthusiastic.

The smile wasn't leaving Kurt's face for a while. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the surprise! I'm not gonna ask you anything else, but I'm _dying_ to know what I'll be doing! I love you so much!" Kurt bounded forward, arms in an embrace, to which Blaine happily returned.

They shared a quick peck before holding each other, Blaine wondering what his plan was. He buried his face in Kurt's neck, still adoring how perfectly he fit. He'd have to get June to love Kurt as much as he does.

He just hoped Kurt's hopes weren't too high just yet.


End file.
